OXX
by Cuestionador
Summary: Oxx es un fic psicológico, con elementos de la filosofía y la política. Está principalmente enfocado en los humanos, con sus respectivos dilemas, sus traumas...también está enfocado en la entidad conocida por el nombre de Oxx y sus misteriosos propósitos.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

"_Elegidos y olvidados"_

La humanidad ha creído, a lo largo de la historia, que su voluntad es suprema , que reinan triunfantes en el universo. No es así ni lo fue jamás. Prueba viviente de ello son ocho personas que, de un día para el otro, entraron en contacto con aquello que hace girar la infinita rueda de la vida: el poder.

¿Qué es el poder?  
El poder es el predador que mata a su presa...no por necesidad, sino por el puro placer de hacerlo. Es una obsesión, una adicción incurable. La peor y la más cara de todas: destruye países, mata a millones de personas, crea monstruos que perdurarán en las retinas de las víctimas durante toda su existencia.  
El poder se construye lentamente mediante instituciones disciplinarias, represión, jerarquías, sangre y fuego. Está distribuido en todos los estratos sociales, en todos los países, mundos, universos. Es eterno, como la muerte: aún en el Armaggedon, siempre existirá alguien que tenga, aunque sea mínimo, poder.  
En esta tierra, ocho personas fueron elegidas para salvar a la humanidad del código binario que amenazaba con absorberla en su infinito mar de números. Los digidestined:  
Taichi Yagami, portador del prometeico Valor que guió al ser humano a lo largo de la historia.  
Mimi Tachikawa, guardiana de la Pureza que reside hasta en el abismo.  
Yamato Ishida, dueño del poder de la Amistad  
Sora Takenouchi, poseedora del Amor eterno e inmutable  
Joe Kido, acólito de la Razón  
Hikari Yagami, misteriosa creadora de Luz  
Takeru Takaishi, regente de la Esperanza  
Koushiro Izumi, encarnación del Conocimiento  
Todos libraron luchas contra el mal y con ellos mismos. Pasaron ira, sexo, muerte, redención y locura, pero también amistad, solidaridad y respeto. Esta mezcla de emociones les permitió, sobre todo, alcanzar la victoria.  
Aun así, hubo bajas.  
Takeru y Hikari, las luces de esperanza, perecieron en la batalla final. No solo eso, quedó eliminado su pasado en la tierra. Nadie recordaba sus muertes, salvo los digidestined. Y en lo que ha ellos respecta, tampoco nadie sabía que salvaron al mundo de un mal acaso peor que el capitalismo o las dictaduras.  
Salvaron al mundo, disfrutaron de ello por el momento, de la arrogancia que le otorgaron sus digimons, del poder encarnado que poseían sus digivices y emblemas. Pero ahora, en la tierra...eran nadie, como Ulises. Solo unos niños más observando las pálidas luces de la ciudad.  
Mientras tanto, el digiworld se encontraba en una encrucijada. Seraphimon había ascendido al trono supremo y desde el Ángelus Castle planificaba con su reina Ophanimon las directivas principales de su gobierno. Yo por ese entonces era su lacayo, un asistente de Gennai.  
Ahora he cambiado. Me he dado cuenta que el digiworld necesita, por ultima vez, aquellos niños que ayudaron al código binario a purificarse. Y, de alguna forma, también necesitan mi guía, porque no han encontrado un motivo a sus vidas después de aquella aventura... Creo que puedo dárselo.  
Tarde o temprano, escucharán la palabra de...

OXX

_Capítulo 1_

Pasados Perpetuos

_" El mejor profeta del futuro es el pasado"_

_ Lord Byron_

_Querido Diario:_

_Me llamo Koushiro Izumi, aunque casi todos me dicen Izzy. Vivo en Shinjuku, soy japonés (aunque no creo en las fronteras), tengo 16 años y curso actualmente el tercer año de la escuela secundaria Odaiba. He decidido abrir tus páginas y escribir mis pensamientos debido a que mi afición por la ciencia (en especial la rama informática) me obliga a plasmar mi conocimiento en función de una mejor comprensión de la vida que tengo a mi alrededor...por eso, creo que lo principal sería referirme a..._

El comienzo de mi relato queda trunco. Una voz suave me interrumpe. Creo saber quien es.

-¡Izzy, ya está la cena!

Mi madre, de buen corazón, aunque molesta a veces, ha sido en estos últimos años la antagonista de mi expresión literaria. Yo sé que por la boca habla el lenguaje, pero hay cosas que pertenecen al orden de lo privado, que preferiría no difundir. Me levanto rápidamente, voy al umbral de mi puerta y digo:

- ¡Ya voy, mamá!

Malditos pensamientos...he estado media hora tratando de escribir algo interesante sobre mi persona y lo único que pude plasmar son meras terminologías formales y obvias, sin ningún tipo de contenido. Espero mejorar esto...pero ahora, bajaré a comer.  
Luego de bajar las escaleras y sentarme en la mesa del comedor, observé que había olvidado de lavar los platos, lo cual me dio una vergüenza absoluta. No suelo olvidar ningún detalle, aunque sea una minucia. Luego de que mi mamá apareció con los fideos, comencé a hablar...

-Mamá, te pido disculpas por no haber lavado los platos.

Otra vez la rutina estúpida de hacerse la víctima. Mientras esperaba su respuesta, no apartaba mi vista del suculento plato de fideos que me estaba sirviendo. De pronto, mi madre me miro sorprendida, como si la hubiese insultado o algo así. Terminó de servirme la comida y dijo, muy segura de sí:

-Hijo, se que has estado ocupado estos días, necesitas descansar. Sos un excelente alumno y el reposo le hace bien a tu cerebro.

Excelente, no sospecha nada. A veces, ser listo tiene sus ventajas. Empecé a comer el plato de fideos, ya que mi madre estaba terminando de servirse el suyo. Luego de saborear la espesa salsa en mi boca, proseguí la conversación:

-Lo sé, pero me disgusta olvidar una acción porque sí. Más aun si en vez de realizarla estaba perdiendo el tiempo escribiendo.

Mi madre parecía perpleja, desconcertada por lo que había dicho. Yo, estaba deleitado en el disfrute culinario, y, a simple vista, no parecía prestar demasiada atención a la conversación en si. Sin embargo, ella insistió con el tema:

-¿Comenzaste a escribir?

Raro que haya preguntado eso...es más enemiga de la literatura que EZ de los blogs. Y también es raro que piense este tipo de asuntos mientras me rasco el hombro. Lo cotidiano sobre lo intelectual, digamos. Para responderle, ensayé una descripción pomposa y medio rebuscada, que cada tanto, nunca viene mal:

-Sí, pensé que sería lo mejor para evaluar mi teoría científica y como veo el mundo hoy en día...expresar mi punto de vista en un objeto privado al que solo yo tenga acceso.

Mamá no parecía estar interesada en la conversación ahora como en un principio, ya que mientras comía lentamente los fideos, había encendido el televisor para oír las noticias mundiales de la BBC. Yo había terminado de comer y dirigía mi mirada hacia la reproducción de Hokusai que decoraba la sala. Ella contestó:

-Me parece perfecto. Hoy en día la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de tu edad no leen ni el diario...cuando yo era joven, nos hacían leer por obligación, a desgano. Pese a eso, aprendíamos bastante.

Internamente me moría de risa. El sistema educativo no ha dado frutos prácticamente desde su génesis, porque las políticas estructuralistas interpretan el conocimiento de una manera lineal, de pleno estudio y notas altas, cuando el conocimiento es algo que debe sentirse en el alma. La curiosidad es el cubierto del plato del saber. Las instituciones solo dan una base, a menudo precaria, que puede servir, o no. La búsqueda personal es el valor fundamental que se debe tener si se quiere llegar al conocimiento. Pero estas reflexiones me abruman. Me limpie cuidadosamente la boca con la servilleta y dije la típica respuesta liberal que Joe criticaría:

-Lo sé, la educación escolar está en decadencia hoy en día...

No me dejó terminar la frase, y exclamó:

- Hablando del colegio, hijo...¿hay alguna chica que te guste?

Me ruboricé al instante. Mi madre sabe cuales fueron las dos únicas mujeres por las que he sentido una atracción mas allá del aspecto físico, y la verdad sea dicha...no tenía ganas de tener esta conversación una y otra vez cada semana. Bostecé, de verdad me estaba aburriendo, y contesté a desgano...

-No mamá, no hay ninguna...las hubo en su momento.

Y no las habrá nunca más, debo añadir. Pero debo concentrarme en los fideos, en degustarlos en mi paladar. Le pedí a mi madre que me sirva un poco más y mientras lo hacía, preguntó:

-Eso no significa que pueda volver a haberlas...¿verdad?

Claro que si, pero no es lo que me interesa ahora. A decir verdad, nunca tuve mucho éxito con las mujeres. Claro que no llegaba a los niveles de Joe, pero bueno, nunca deje de ser un perdedor en cierto sentido. Respondí duramente, mientras me acomodaba en el asiento:

-No creo...al menos, como ellas no.

Mamá puso una cara de celos que no olvidaré jamás. Aun así, tras esa fachada, a simple vista se ocurre el irrefrenable deseo de que siente cabeza con alguna chica de Odaiba. O quien sabe, quizá hasta con una monja. De todas formas, le he hecho saber últimamente que ese tipo de asuntos no figuran en mis planes inmediatos. Pero se ve que no me comprende, porque sigue insistiendo...

-Vamos hijo, no seas tonto...Mimi y Sora podrán estar ocupadas, pero eso no significa que no haya otras mejores...o sin ir mas lejos, que ellas vuelvan alguna vez a tu vida.

Si mamá supiera la verdad, la cruel verdad...pensaría de otra manera. Sora noviando con Tai, ese demente repulsivo que vive maltratándola y pegándole. A decir verdad, ignoro por qué ella no reacciona de alguna manera contra semejante cavernícola. Acá, entre nosotros, los simples mortales, el no es líder de nadie. Pero se ve que las viejas costumbres son difíciles de dejar. Tomé un vaso de agua, exhale un suspiro y dije, a medio camino entre la vergüenza y la culpa:

-Es que no sé, mamá...hace mucho que no las veo. Sora iba a mudarse a Tokio este mes, creo. Espero tener alguna chance de reencontrarme con ella.

Y espero no tener que cruzarme a ya-sabes quién. Aborrezco la violencia y no quiero generarla estúpidamente, pero si me provocan, no sé adonde podría llegar. Mi gato vino a la mesa y bajé mi mano para acariciarlo. Ronroneaba gustoso. Mamá siguió hablando:

-¿Y con tus amigos te ves? Podrías invitar a alguno a casa, de vez en cuando.

Claro, para que discutan y eventualmente, se muelan a golpes. Ni lo sueñes, madre. Me levanté a lavar unos utensilios y mientras el agua fría bailaba en mis dedos, le contesté...

-Puede ser. Con Joe me comunico telefónicamente, pero no lo veo hace un año. La universidad le exige demasiado tiempo...

Mentira, la universidad no es difícil. No para alguien con su genio. La razón de que no tenga tiempo para casi nada es que tomó un trabajo temporal en una morgue federal, y pasa ahí todas las noches. A decir verdad, un lugar horrible, pero por alguna razón no menos horrible Joe se siente a gusto, ahí, entre los muertos. Quizá quiera morir, de cualquier forma lo sabré antes de que lo concrete. Dejé de lavar y volví a la mesa. Antes de sentarme, le dije...

-Aun así, es importante que no pierdan el contacto. Quien sabe, por ahí tiene novia y no te ha contado.

Joe no es bueno guardando secretos, como Tai no es bueno manipulando a la gente, o Sora mintiendo. Definitivamente, son cosas imposibles. Mientras secaba mis manos con un trapo, respondí divertido...

-Mamá, Joe no tiene una buena relación con las mujeres de su edad.

Si Joe escuchara esto me mataría. O quizá no, es bastante cobarde. Pero cuando alcanza su límite, no quisiera estar cerca de él. Observaba detenidamente la biblioteca, donde sobresalía un nuevo libro de _Kenzaburo Oé_, La Presa, que aún no había leído. Pero mi calma fue interrumpida por la incisiva pregunta de mi madre...

-¿Es Gay?

Las cosas que pregunta esta mujer son increíbles. Aun así, siempre que recuerdo los tiempos pasados, recuerdo el olor eléctrico del sexo. Hoy por hoy esos asuntos me importan poco, pero en su momento, en plena Isla File, llegaban a mi mente en momentos de ocio colectivo. No podría decir quienes de nosotros eran gays...Matt evidentemente lo era, pero él era mas bien bisexual, andrógino. Respetaba a todos, salvo a Tai. Siempre se especuló que tras tanto odio se escondía un romance guardado bajo siete llaves, pero solo eran rumores. Aunque cuando somos tan pocos, los rumores pierden de a poco su valor sensacionalista y pasan a ser prácticamente una verdad absoluta. Temblaba un poco, este tipo de preguntas me generaban una relativa preocupación. Me volví a servir jugo de naranja, y tras beber lo que quedaba me crucé de brazos esperando a que la digestión hiciera efecto. Contesté de manera casi evasiva:

-Nooo. Solo es tímido.

Y jodidamente soberbio, debo añadir. Mi madre miraba consternada, pero risueña. Mientras sacaba una revista dominical para leer, me contestó:

-Nada que el tiempo no cure...la primera vez que salí con un chico, me moría de nervios y creía que iba a arruinarlo todo. Por suerte la vida me demostró que estaba equivocada.

¿ Eso fue una metáfora? Si es así, mis reflexiones sobre la educación en Japón no estaban tan erradas. Seguía con los brazos cruzados, y de a poco se acalambraban. Por algún motivo, no parecía importarme, la conversación era el único tema interesante en este momento finito de la existencia. Le respondí, impostando un poco la voz...

-Si mamá, pero Joe es un tipo maduro. Alguna vez tendrá que cambiar de actitud si quiere cambiar algo de su vida.

No sirve de nada decirle eso a Joe, el sigue su obstinado camino racional. Yo también soy racional, pero no soy un esclavo del discurso. El sí lo es. Repentinamente, mamá respondió:

-Eso ya depende de él, no de ti.

Sabio consejo, pero individualista hasta el tuétano. Si mi amigo necesita ayuda, no vacilaré en otorgarle lo que necesite. El Busto de Beethoven encima de la repisa parecía mirarme con desaprobación. Respondí mientras movía los brazos, ya que el calambre me estaba hartando.

-Lo que pasa es que Joe en un aspecto es como yo: no ha conocido chicas que lleguen al nivel de Sora y Mimi.

Mejor dicho, NO HA CONOCIDO CHICAS. Es excesivamente tímido...salvo, justamente, con Sora y Mimi. Aunque con esta última es discutible, ya que después de aquel asunto la relación se tornó muy complicada. No es bueno, bajo ningún punto de vista, recordar tanto los malos tiempos. Joe hace eso a menudo, lo que lo sume en profundas depresiones. El calambre estaba pasando, de a poco, y mientras tanto, mi madre preguntó esta obviedad:

-¿A él también le gustaban?

Le respondí con una sonrisa sardónica:

-Nos gustaban a todos. Ellas sabían esto y bromeaban acerca de quien era la mas linda. Igualmente, cada uno tenía su preferencia. Por ejemplo, Joe se enamoró de Mimi desde la primera vez que la vio...

-¿Y no intentó nada con ella?

Basta de hacerme recordar lo que pasó entre Joe y Mimi. Lo recuerdo claramente, fue horrible. A partir de ahí, todos empezaron a odiarlo. Todos, salvo Matt, su hermano, Kari y un servidor. El sufrimiento de mi amigo debió ser inimaginable, y el de Mimi, todavía mas. Pero en ese entonces no podíamos hacer nada, éramos todos jóvenes e inexpertos. A decir verdad, lo seguimos siendo.

-De hecho sí, pero Mimi es muy caprichosa y egoísta...rara vez registraba las indirectas de Joe. Sora, por el contrario, lo comprendía perfectamente y trataba de ayudarlo.

Y obviamente Joe era mas evidente que nadie, pero eso no importaba. Al menos estaba decidido a un objetivo en particular. No como ahora, donde está a la deriva, alienado. Mi madre tenía cara de cansada...la conversación se estaba extendiendo mucho y yo soy un hueso duro de roer. Contestó, ligeramente preocupada...

-Pero no hubo caso...¿cierto?

La respuesta es obvia, por lo tanto decírsela me molestó un poco...

-No, la verdad que no...y luego hubo un problema entre Mimi y Joe, que los distancia hasta hoy.

Y que prefiero olvidar, pero mi madre no contribuye a eso de ninguna manera...preguntó, aún más preocupada:

-¿Qué tipo de problema?

Odio mentirle a mi madre, pero la verdad es destructiva en este punto. Además, esta conversación es trivial, por lo tanto si puedo evitar que sepa lo que sucedió, mejor aún. Tenía ganas de terminar este diálogo, se estaba extendiendo mas de la cuenta y empezaba a bostezar en demasía. Me hice el misterioso y le respondí lo siguiente:

-Nadie sabe con exactitud, pero de un momento a otro Mimi empezó a odiar irracionalmente a Joe. Y hasta donde yo sé, Sora tampoco habla con él.  
Mamá se veía triste. Contestó, lúgubremente...

-Pobre chico, debe sentirse muy solo.

Y que lo digas. Realmente creo que si no me tuviese a mi, ya se hubiese desmonorado como un castillo de naipes. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y los ojos brillosos...contesté, aburrido:

-Ya lo creo.

Mamá me pidió que me levantase para sacar el mantel. Ya era hora, evidentemente tantas incógnitas la habían cansado. La retórica me encanta. Pero no me gusta usarla con mi madre, no soy esa clase de persona. Mientras ella terminaba de levantar todo y mientras la ayudaba, me dijo con ternura:

-En fin hijo, son cosas que pasan. Te doy un consejo: no intentes ayudar a dos personas a la vez si estas se odian...charla con cada una individualmente y observá su punto de vista.

Es medio complicado...pero de alguna forma, útil. Veré que puedo hacer respecto al asunto Sora-Joe, creo que es hora de que haga algo para reparar la relación.

-Gracias, es un buen consejo. Y mamá, la comida estuvo espectacular.

La única verdad absoluta que digo y pienso. Mamá me dio un fuerte abrazo y contestó, emocionada:

-De nada hijo, es un placer cocinar para un chico tan inteligente como vos. Ahora no te preocupes por levantar la mesa, andá a tu cuarto y descansa. Yo voy al mercado, en un rato vuelvo.

Mejor aún, puedo dedicarme a mis pensamientos. Y de paso, ver que onda Foros EZ, a ver si hay algún post útil y profundo que no sea hecho por mí. Suena soberbio, pero la verdad es que el nivel general es lamentable. En fin, estaba cansado y le dije a mi madre que iba a dormir. La saludé gustoso...

-Bueno mamá, nos veremos luego...

Ella me contestó, con esa mirada que solo puedo reconocer como igual a la mía. Y ya solo su tono, como un arrullo, daba todavía más ganas de descansar...dijo:

- Suerte hijo, que duermas bien...

Al día siguiente me desperté a las 8:00 AM. Estaba aturdido, no había dormido bien. La conversación de ayer me había devuelto las dudas sobre mi papel...¿hacía bien en desligarme de los problemas ajenos? ¿mis amigos y amigas, no necesitaban, acaso, una oportunidad para reconciliarse? Pese a que los ánimos estaban caldeados y temía intervenir, no hacerlo sería egoísta, inhumano. Después de todo, Joe no tuvo la culpa de nada...¿o si?  
La curiosidad, la maldita e imposible curiosidad seguía acechándome. Era adicto a ella. Como Tai al poder, Joe a la reclusión o Mimi a la vanidad. Todos enfermos, todos vacíos. Pese a todo, compartimos un momento que jamás será olvidado, y aunque nunca volverá a suceder, aún hay esperanzas de hablar. No con Tai, desde luego. Pero Sora y Joe son otra historia...

Todavía no me levantaba de la cama. Estaba dudando, conjeturando...en definitiva, eludiendo la situación. Pero recordé algo. El digivice debía estar en mi armario, junto a la Notebook, las fotos, los escritos...tenía que encontrarlos. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, y fui a lavarme la cara y los dientes. Tras salir del baño pisé accidentalmente al gato, que injurió en su idioma. No le di importancia, volví al cuarto y luego de vestirme apresuradamente, empecé a revolver en los cajones.

Entre los libros que ya no leía, los tratados científicos, la edición japonesa de la revista Wired, las cartas de la hermana de Tai y diversos mechones de pelo cuidadosamente guardados (nunca se sabe si serán útiles en el futuro), se encontraba una bolsa de consorcio cuidadosamente cerrada, con una etiqueta en el centro: DIGIWORLD. Un acto, debo decir, irresponsable...pero a los adultos no les hubiese importado, creerían que era parte de un juego de rol de niños. Se equivocaban: fue todo, menos un juego.

Abrí la bolsa violentamente, como si mi mera existencia dependiese del contenido de ella. Tiré la Notebook a la cama con tal aversión que por poco más se rompe. Pegada a la misma había un sobre de papel madera. Me imaginaba que contendría. Lo rompí y su contenido cayó al suelo. Fotos de todos nosotros sonriendo, con nuestros respectivos digimons...los viejos tiempos fueron buenos, desde luego. Por lo menos antes de enfrentarnos a los Dark Masters, Isla File era el paraíso que habíamos soñado. Las chicas en poses sugerentes, Matt esbelto, único en su androginia, Tai con buena cara, Joe tímido pero participativo, Takeru y Hikari vivos y felices (para ellos sí era un juego, después de todo)...solo yo parecía absorto, autista, en mi mundo interior. Recién al final, cuando estábamos tensos, cuando la rivalidad entre Joe y Tai se hacía mas fuerte, cuando Mimi lloraba cada día mas...yo parecía despertar, socializar, porque todo se derrumbaba y no sabía como modificar la situación.

Pienso demasiado. Tentomon diría que me relaje, que no me preocupe. Pero tengo un emblema, y debo hacerle honor. El conocimiento no solo es saber de política, leer oscuros libros de Scudder Klyce y Ayn Rand, comprender el Ser de Heidegger y maravillarse con la música de Schubert...es ayudar a tus amigos, estar en los malos momentos. Es armonizar, debatir sanamente, es recorrer el largo camino hacia la razón, la idea de bien. Pero la retórica me abruma. Debo actuar, reaccionar, cambiar la historia.

Tiré las fotos y me subí a la cama para ver si la Notebook estaba en buen estado. Al menos exteriormente, no la veía dañada. La enchufé y encendí el botón "Power", gustoso. Pero la pantalla no salía de su negrura. Quizás no tenía carga. Empezaba a molestarme...¿tanto me ilusioné con que esta chatarra iba a funcionar? Igual, era lógico...si sobrevivió a todo un año en el digiworld, tendría que sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Lentamente empezaba a quedarme dormido. Eran las 8:30. Intenté despertar, pero fue inútil. Caí rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba perdido en las puertas de la percepción, el dominio del inconsciente: el Sueño. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por él, observando curioso los televisores que sobresalían en la arena. Parecían flores perversas, terribles. En uno de ellos se observaba un hombre crucificado a punto ser incendiado por una turba. En otro, la agradable cara de Mimi cantando un tema de _Bob Dylan_. Todo es posible en este plano mental. Pero algo me perturbó e interrumpió mi caminata.

Una sombra, extraña, difusa, se observaba en el horizonte. Venía hacia mi. Intenté huir, pero mis piernas no se movían. Estaba petrificado, clavado en la arena. La figura se acercaba rápidamente y pude distinguir algunos rasgos: su contorno daba la impresión de ser un hombre alto, con pelo largo, vestido con un traje de color claro, que no alcancé a distinguir en profundidad. Cuando se estaba acercando a mi, me di cuenta que la figura seguía rodeada de sombras, pese al sol radiante. Al estar a unos metros de distancia, se detuvo con calma y habló, con una voz de ultratumba.

-Koushiro Izumi, vengo en paz.

Aturdido por la sorpresa que me provocó escuchar a esa figura sombría, me puse pálido. Su voz era imposible de definir, parecía la voz de un anciano que ve al mundo extinguirse ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, tenía una fuerza y una seguridad peculiares. Respondí tímidamente:

-¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Pareció disgustarse, y calló. Pero luego de unos segundos, retomó el dialogo:

-Soy un errante, un enigma. He sido muchas cosas, pero pocas me disgustan tanto como haber sido un lacayo, un esclavo. Busco redimirme, quiero salvar el Digiworld. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

Tales palabras me sorprendieron...¿qué era este ser, digimon o humano? ¿ estará tratando de engañarme? Todas estas preguntas eran inútiles, de momento. Traté de seguirle el juego, y contesté:

-¿Cómo sabes que fui un digidestined? ¿Qué garantía tengo de que no eres un Dark Master perdido que trata de vengarse de mí, y del resto?

- Tienes mi palabra. Si fuese un Dark Master, te hubiese asesinado al instante. Sin embargo, no lo hice. Además, esto sigue siendo un sueño. Tu sueño...

Esto era cada vez más y más surrealista, como una película de _David Lynch_. Aunque la criatura me recordaba a La Muerte, como la presentó Bergman en _El Séptimo Sello_. Claramente la presencia de este ser era algo aterrorizante, que de no ser esto un sueño seguro me hubiese hecho en los pantalones. Aun así, presa del miedo, le respondí...

-Si esto es un sueño...¿por qué hablas como si fuera real?...No sé que fuerzas te guían, ni en qué podría ayudarte a salvar el Digiworld. No soy ya un digidestined, y no lo seré jamás. Solo quiero que mis amigos estén bien, quiero ser una persona normal. El pasado es una carga que quiero quitarme de encima. Debo vivir con los pies en la tierra. Todos los digidestined, en mayor o menor medida, están enfermos, y es mi deber ayudarlos. Pero no de esta manera, no volviendo al antiguo juego.

No respondía. Seguramente estaba preso del desconcierto que le causaba mi respuesta racional, quizá demasiado lógica. De todos modos, estaba hablando con una entidad en un sueño...la situación distaba mucho de formar parte del sombrío mundo de la razón. La arena de del desierto se anidaba en mis ojos, y de repente respondió:

-Tú, que caminas en las calles del saber, que has probado el fruto del conocimiento, deberías sentir que la razón está débil, que la pureza se corrompió, que el amor esta coartado y que el valor es la amenaza que deberán enfrentar. Me sorprende tu ignorancia, tu inequidad...has deshonrado tu emblema, tu icono. Estoy decepcionado.

Su arrogancia me sorprendió...¿quién se cree que es, este ser cuasi espectral, cuyas palabras son laberintos, para juzgarme? Una ira venenosa me invadió de repente...y mi respuesta se llenó de ella:

-¡No sé quién, o qué, te da derecho a juzgarme, pero si crees que te haré caso, estás muy equivocado! Soy un organismo racional en la sociedad, estoy delimitado por las reglas que me han inculcado. Intento romper con ellas, ir mas allá de la estricta moralidad típica de mi país, pero no es posible que me digas que te has decepcionado porque no accedo a seguirte en tu loca cruzada. El digiworld es un espacio ajeno, inhumano, al que no debo ni quiero pertenecer jamás.

Tras mis palabras, la criatura parecía disgustada...pero no tardó en responder:

-Estás equivocado, Koushiro. El digiworld es su hogar, su espacio. Es el ámbito donde se sienten seguros. En él no son simples mortales abocados a tareas mundanas. Son luchadores, enfrascados en aventuras increíbles, surrealistas. Se acercan más a lo que desean...el poder. Son dioses en un mundo ilógico, un libro de páginas blancas que espera ser escrito.

¿ Tendrá razón este ser? ¿Debemos volver a tomar contacto con el poder, y obrar en consecuencia de ello? Tales pensamientos me inquietan sobremanera...y sinceramente, no soy quien para decidir por todos. Nunca fui un líder, ni quiero serlo. Tampoco significa que Tai lo sea. Pero, definitivamente, no puedo decidir por una mayoría. Tal es mi juicio y mi verdad, le respondí a la entidad lo siguiente:

-Quien quiera que seas, tus palabras guardan algo de verdad. Aun así, deberás entender que decisiones como ésta no deben ser tomadas a la ligera. No sé si esto es real o no, pero no puedo permitirme decidir por los demás. Sabrás que mi emblema no implica liderazgo. Implicara guía, consejo, pero no mucho más. ¿Me entendés? Sé que no podes hacerlo solo, pero yo tampoco soy quien para aceptarlo. Necesito tiempo, y confío en que puedas dármelo.

La criatura pareció sonreír, pero seguía mirándome severamente...pese a ello me respondió:

-Entiendo tu situación, Koushiro, avatar del Conocimiento, pero comprende que el tiempo se acaba...situaciones peligrosas se pondrán en juego, y no he hallado la forma de evitarlas. El destino es inescrutable y definitivo. Aun así, debo advertirte de Gennai...intentará contactarte y desplegaren sus redes de manipulación. No confíes en él...sirve a lo que tu llamarías "las fuerzas oscuras". Dichas fuerzas son responsables del estado actual del Digiworld. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué deberías creer a un extraño. Koushiro, he formado parte de esas hordas, fui cómplice de sus repulsivos planes y busco redimirme haciendo todo lo posible por destruirlas. Solo de esa manera encontraré paz en mi existencia. Pero debo dejarte, tienes mucho que hacer. Y yo también. Nos veremos...

Su desapego me enervaba...por lo que grité, casi suplicando...

-¡TU NOMBRE!...¿ COMO DEBO LLAMARTE?

Su figura se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, junto con el escenario del sueño. Antes de que todo se pusiese oscuro, dijo, susurrando pero decidido...

-Llámame Oxx.

Luego, el vacío. Cuando me desperté, eran las 8: 30...¿no había pasado el tiempo?¿ todo fue una alucinación febril, un instante onírico sin importancia? Desde luego que lo era...¿o no?  
Extrañamente, la pantalla de mi computadora se había puesto azulada (claro signo de error). Unas letras pálidas centelleaban en ella. Y decían lo siguiente:

NO FUE UN SUEÑO. EL TIEMPO SE ACABA Y NO PODRÉ EVITAR LAS TRAGEDIAS QUE OCURRIRÁN. CUANDO CAMBIES DE OPINIÓN, ME REVELARÉ ANTE SUS OJOS.

OXX

El antiguo juego empezaba de vuelta, y yo, con todo mi saber, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

"_Llamamos destino a todo cuanto limita nuestro poder"_

Ralph Waldo Emerson


	2. Chapter 2

Hay quienes creen que la imaginación humana siempre ha sido una fábrica de ficciones, que tu mente solo almacena bellas y hermosas mentiras. Se equivocan. Esas mentiras, esas ficciones, se pueden pensar porque en algún momento, aunque sea brevemente, han formado parte de lo real. Poco importa, en verdad...ya que al haber sido escritas y leídas con tanto fervor por siglos, han alcanzado la verdadera inmortalidad. La carne se hizo palabra.

El ser humano creó, en su afán por jerarquizar las redes de control militar, algo llamado Internet. Esta invención, para funcionar, debía tener un alma, un código. De más esta decir que fue binario. El bien y el Mal, la Sombra y la Luz, eran ahora Uno y Cero.

Pero...¿dónde empieza uno y termina el otro? Puedo ver en las noticias todas las cosas que el hombre destruye con sus manos...¿pero que espacio tiene la bondad? ¿existe, en verdad, o vivimos el perpetuo horror?

Hay un lugar, mas allá de nuestra frontera racional, donde se halla la perfección. Allí no hay estructuras creadas por el hombre. Solo libre albedrío, naturaleza en estado puro...y a la vez, también hay una fría noción de cálculos binarios. Ese lugar, ese paraíso, es el Digiworld.

Habitado por seres llamados Digimon, criaturas maravillosas, surrealistas. Algunas inofensivas, otras violentas...todas construían un orden excelso, donde los factores de desequilibrio rara vez aparecían. Pero esto no podía durar para siempre, desde luego. Así que llegó el Mal. Unos engranajes perversos retorcían la mente de los digimons, y lentamente se destruían a sí mismos. Afortunadamente, junto con el Mal, llegaron unos humanos, apenas unos niños, pero suficientes para cumplir la profecía. Encarnaciones vivas de símbolos eternos y universales, derrotaron al mal en todas sus formas, restaurando la paz. Pero alguien tomo ventaja de lo ocurrido y, aprovechando los eventos recientes, reclamó este mundo como suyo. Nadie se le opuso.

En el norte de Isla File, centro del Digiworld, hay un castillo. Se llama "Asterión". Dentro de él, residen los Ángeles primordiales: los guerreros Angemon y las sacerdotisas Angewomon. Pero también hay alguien más importante: el Dios.

¿Quién es él, que se regodea en su blanca armadura, su dorado casco, y el cetro de mirra que lo acompaña en su vejez? ¿Qué piensa Él, cuando desde su imponente Torre, observa junto a su prometida el maravilloso arco iris en el Valle Bios? ¿Qué quiere él, cuando su torpe consejero ruega piedad?

Él, que reina supremo, ocupa un lugar que no le pertenece. Ostenta un cargo que no debería existir. Le he servido en el pasado, gustoso. Ahora me arrepiento de haber contribuido a su apoteosis. Por esto, haré todo lo posible para destruir lo que, en su soberbia, instauró en el Digiworld. Aunque un adversario de su calibre debe ser destruido con paciencia. Un movimiento en falso y se percataría de que sigo vivo, lo cual no es mi elección. Por eso, deberé enfrentarme a mi igual, al que ocupa mi lugar en aquel Castillo. Un anciano ciego, de larga barba y parca figura...pero que su aspecto no distraiga...legendarias son sus matanzas, por lo que deberé ocuparme de él antes que nadie.

Gennai, tus días están contados.

OXX

Capítulo 2

"Perspectivas"

"No ha lugar la razón contra la fuerza de la pasión"

Francesco Petrarca

_Querido Diario:_

_Desde la revelación del día anterior, no he vuelto a dormir. He tratado por todos los medios de averiguar qué o quién es ese Oxx. Mi antigua computadora tiene un archivo sobre Oxx, pero por alguna razón no se puede acceder directamente a él. Pese a todo, sus palabras me han alentado para consumar mi objetivo: hoy mismo, invitaré a mi casa a Sora y Joe, para que arreglen sus diferencias. Espero tener éxito en mi propósito. Después de todo, es solo una cena...¿qué podría salir mal? _

No muy lejos de allí, un chico de ojos azules sale de un hospital. Su abultada gabardina tiene una mancha roja que pasa desapercibida a los ojos de la muchedumbre cotidiana. Joe Kido acaba de salir de la morgue federal, extrañamente satisfecho. Normalmente toma el tren para volver a su casa, pero hoy, por algún motivo desconocido, quiere caminar por las apretadas calles de Tokio. Es un largo camino. Para pasar el rato, se hunde en sus pensamientos internos...

AVISO: Recomiendo leer esta parte de Joe Kido escuchando Suffer Well, de Depeche Mode.

He sido un idiota. Pude haber logrado grandes cosas en mi vida, y sin embargo, toda la existencia se puso en mi contra. Seré un gran estudiante, pero en mi vida las cosas siempre han ido de mal en peor. Cabe destacar que la drogadicción de mi madre fue crucial en mi desarrollo psíquico...siempre tuve problemas con las mujeres. Me causaban un estupor irracional, una vergüenza absoluta. Esto, desde luego, no se ha modificado. Pero solo hubo una que desveló mi mente. Era hermosa, inocente, dulce...la femineidad encarnada. Su nombre era Mimi. Era una chica dulce, católica, muy estructurada y profundamente conservadora. Quizá eso explique que se haya sentido atraída por un mojigato como yo.

Nunca supo que en Odaiba yo fui líder del centro de estudiantes. Y era combativo, proponía alternativas que garantizasen una mejor representación ante las despóticas autoridades. Que además, estaban sorprendidas...¿el segundo mejor estudiante de la escuela era un agitador marxista? Daría lo que fuese por haber visto sus caras cuando se enteraban de mis actos. Desde luego, yo siempre me dirigí a ellos con respeto...siempre creí en las resoluciones pacíficas. Ella vivía en otro mundo...la chica mas popular de la escuela, la más egoísta y, siendo sinceros, la mas burguesa. Aun así, cuando nos conocimos en el digiworld...éramos el uno para el otro. Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer...

Ella me tiraba indirectas todo el tiempo. Yo me quedaba petrificado ante sus sensuales movimientos...apartaba la mirada, me enojaba estúpidamente. Pese a mis quejas, ella no se rendía. Sora estaba celosa...nunca supe si era porque Mimi era su amante o porque yo le atraía. A decir verdad, tampoco importa. Ella sabía que, pese a mi vergüenza, solo tenía ojos para Mimi. Tai estaba furioso...¿cómo podía ser que a la chica más linda del grupo le gustase un nerd, un intelectual que vivía en la biblioteca? Jamás lo comprendió. Tuve peleas con él, por supuesto. Quizá tenga resistencia a la autoridad, pero no podía permitir que un bruto como Tai fuese el líder. Era un arrogante, que se lanzaba a los hechos sin pensar en sus consecuencias. Yo creo en las democracias (aunque sean imperfectas), y siempre sostuve que el liderazgo debió ser votado previamente o, de lo contrario, convertirlo en un puesto rotativo. Pero nadie me escuchó, aunque era el "superior". Mimi me volvía loco y ya no sabía que hacer para resistir sus encantos. Como era de esperarse, pedí consejo a mis amigos.

Koushiro Izumi, a quien considero prácticamente un hermano, me aconsejaba relajarme, respirar hondo y encontrar el momento adecuado para confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella. Por el contrario, Yamato Ishida, planteaba que debía ignorarla, así ella sufría. Pensar en tal cosa me causaba estupor, por lo cual seguía sin saber que hacer exactamente. Después de la batalla contra Puppetmon, me decidí: al día siguiente esperaría un momento donde ella y yo estuviésemos a solas, y le confesaría mi amor. Izzy rebosó de felicidad cuando le comenté mi idea. Me dio ánimos y charlamos largo rato del tema, hasta muy entrada la noche. Estaba cansado y preocupado a la vez. No podía explicarlo en términos racionales, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando le dije que iba a orinar a un árbol cercano, me dijo que quería ir conmigo. No le presté atención y pese a sus reprimendas, fui solo. Cuando terminé mis quehaceres, escuché un grito. Lo reconocí al instante: era de Mimi.

Corrí rápidamente por donde había venido, tan rápido que la vegetación ensució mi ropa. Cuando llegué, estaban todos cruzados de brazos, con semblante severo. Mimi y Sora no estaban entre ellos. Pregunté por Mimi. Izzy, cuya expresión oscilaba entre el desconcierto y la preocupación, me dijo que querían hablar muy seriamente conmigo. Yo me quedé petrificado...¿había hecho algo malo? En ese momento, a lo lejos, escucho un llanto. Era Sora. Se acercó hacia mí, colérica, y gritó:

- ¡LA VIOLASTE!¡VIOLASTE A MIMI!

No pude resistir tal acusación y me desmayé. Cuando desperté, estaba acostado en el interior de una cueva. Izzy estaba al lado mío, con Tentomon, pero ninguno de ellos me dirigía la mirada. Le pregunté a Koushiro que había pasado. Volteó la cabeza y me dijo:

- Cuando fuiste ayer al bosque a hacer pis, Mimi desapareció. Todos estábamos durmiendo...nadie se percató de su ausencia. Pero luego de unos minutos, Sora escuchó un grito, y me despertó. Fuimos corriendo a ver de donde provenía y encontramos a Mimi con la ropa rota, medio desnuda, llorando. Había sido violada.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Temía preguntar. Mi corazón latía fuertemente. Aun así, pregunté.

- ¿ Quién le hizo eso?

Izzy apagó su computadora. Estaba sudando de los nervios. Tentomon dejó de zumbar, y eso me preocupó aún mas. El semblante de Koushiro se enrojeció de repente, y dijo, enfurecido:

- Tú le hiciste eso, Joe

Empecé a temblar al instante...estaba en una situación sin sentido...el interior de la cueva daba vueltas. Me sentía afiebrado. Le dije a Izzy, tartamudeando:

- Yo no lo hice. Y lo sabes.

Izzy se sacó un guante y se lo pasó por la frente. También estaba nervioso. Respiró hondo y me dijo:

- Decidí traerte a un lugar seguro. Todos piden tu cabeza. Gomamon te está buscando, pero creo que lo mejor es que estés conmigo. Sé que no eres el culpable. Estás en serios problemas, pero juro, como tu amigo, que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte en esta situación.

Largué a llorar sin consuelo. Mimi creía que yo había cometido tal crimen a su cuerpo, y ese desafortunado giro del destino, la alejaría de mi, por toda la eternidad. Era culpable ante los ojos de todos los humanos y los digimons. Hubo pocos momentos felices en ese entonces. Rescato uno en particular:

Me encontraba en la cueva, hundido en mis pensamientos... Izzy se había dirigido  
al lago y yo quedé solo. Tentomon vigilaba la entrada. Estaba leyendo tranquilamente a Kafka, sumergido en sus laberintos cotidianos, donde el poder es rey. La traducción era de un argentino, reconocido internacionalmente. Se llamaba Jorge Luis Borges. Recuerdo este pasaje claramente: _"En el templo irrumpen los leopardos y beben el vino de los cálices. Esto acontece repetidamente. Al cabo de un tiempo, se incorpora a la liturgia"_

Tras leer esa línea, oí un ruido. Venía de afuera. Tentomon había dejado de zumbar. Estaba charlando con alguien, al que no podía reconocer su voz. Era aguda. Pensé que quizá seria Sora. Cuando vi su sombra, la reconocí. Era Matt. Se sentó en el centro de la cueva, en silencio. No me miraba. Yo estaba asustado, creí que me iba a pegar. Matt sacó algo de su bolsillo. Creí que era un arma, y me llevé las manos a la cara. Aunque suene exagerado, la situación lo ameritaba. Oí que era un objeto pesado, metálico. Grité piedad. Matt dijo:

- Alguien va a pagar muy caro, Joe. No mereces sufrir así.

Estaba temblando, pero quité las manos de mi cara y lo miré. Parecía triste. Estaba limpiando los agujeros de su armónica. Mi tartamudeo, que otrora sufrí en mi infancia, había vuelto nuevamente, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderme. Igual le respondí:

- ¿Crees que soy inocente?

Había terminado de limpiar la armónica, y la sostenía en sus manos con cuidado. Pero no me miraba. Igual me contestó:

- Sino no estaría aquí...¿verdad?

No sabía que responderle. Estaba desconcertado. Matt siguió hablando:

- Esta historia ha sacado lo peor de nosotros. Nos estamos desmonorando poco a poco. He visto a Mimi...llora todas las noches. Duerme con Sora y Palmon. Pese a lo que dicen los demás, estás peor que ella. Temo por tu vida, Joe. Te buscan día y noche, a ti y a Izzy. Tentomon será fuerte cuando evoluciona, pero no puede hacer nada contra los demás digimons. Lamento mucho esto...no sé como podrás hacer para que Mimi sea la misma de antes. Una violación nunca se olvida.

Me habían calmado sus palabras. Estaba sereno, y empezaba a sentir sueño. Irónico, porque había dormido más que nunca. La depresión llegaba a estos extremos. Bostecé y respondí:

- Matt, yo...¿qué hice para que me pase esto?

Tardó un tiempo en articular las palabras, pero me respondió...

- No lo sé Joe...pero encontraré al culpable, lo prometo. Quiero que estés bien, y por eso traje mi armónica. Quizá la música ayude un poco.

Se llevó el instrumento a los labios y empezó a sonar una dulce melodía. Parecía una canción de cuna. Mis ojos se cerraron y caí dormido.

Deberé dejar los recuerdos de lado...son un obstáculo en el plano racional de las cosas. Pero aún amo a Mimi. No puedo evitarlo. Por suerte Izzy estuvo a mi lado en un momento difícil, sino hubiese recurrido al suicidio, o al sacrificio heroico. Es curioso: hoy mi amigo es cada día mas sociable, pero en el digiworld su actitud fue prácticamente la de un investigador. Estaba absorto ante el misterio. Yo era su único amigo. Respetaba mi intelecto, y charlábamos permanentemente sobre política, filosofía e historietas. Nuestra afinidad puede explicarse mediante una fórmula platónica: la razón es el camino para alcanzar el conocimiento.

Por suerte ya no me encuentro en aquel plano digital...los últimos tiempos fueron difíciles de sobrellevar. Gomamon fue el único digimon que me hizo compañía. Padecí golpizas, insultos, amenazas...me había ablandado. Yo en Odaiba era combativo...no quería prender fuego en el colegio, pero guardaba algo de coraje...¿cómo pude rebajarme tanto? Ni yo se la respuesta.

Hubiese preferido pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel, solo, sin ver la luz del sol, antes de que Mimi sufriera tanto. Ahora se fue lejos de mí, a la cuna del capitalismo mundial: los . La última vez que la vi intentó matarme. Yo aún la amo, y la existencia lo sabe. Algun día sabré quien fue su violador, y le haré pagar por lo que hizo. Pero el velo de la verdad aún no ha sido descubierto, y solo tengo conjeturas, dudas...

Alguna vez me pregunté si todas mis cavilaciones, mis vivencias, no son en realidad un sueño febril. Intenté buscar la respuesta en las religiones y solo encontré profecías baratas y propuestas vacías. La filosofía solo me provocó más preguntas, pero me ayudó a fundamentar mis respuestas. Descartes tenía razón: en tanto me planteo todos estos dilemas, al menos soy una cosa que duda. Es curioso que esa palabra no sea mi emblema, ya que nunca tomé demasiadas decisiones en mi vida. Izzy planteaba que mi emblema debió ser Virtud, Honestidad, o Integridad. Nietzche diría que esas palabras son basura cristiana, y en parte tiene razón.

El sonido del celular interrumpe mis desvaríos. Es un mensaje de texto enviado por Izzy. Me acomodo los lentes, y leo su contenido: me dice si quiero ir a cenar a su casa, que luego me confirmará el horario. Le contesto que sí, que voy a ir siempre y cuando estemos nosotros dos solos y nadie más. Espero su respuesta mientras camino, y llega unos minutos más tarde de lo previsto. Es un simple "Ok", una sigla insulsa, carente de emoción, que lamentablemente se usa cada vez más.

En este mundo globalizado, donde el valor absoluto es el dinero, el ser humano tiende a reducir su lenguaje en vez de ampliarlo. Esperemos que la profecía que Bradbury escribió en Fahrenheit 941 no se realice jamás. Confío en que reine la confianza, que se instaure la razón y que se extermine el racismo. Pero si tengo dudas de mi accionar...¿es ético que exija más justicia, mas amor? Aún no encontré una respuesta a esa pregunta. Desde luego, no la encontraré hoy. Repentinamente, detengo mi andar: estoy a unos metros de mi casa.

No muy lejos de donde Joe camina, se encuentra la casa de la elegida del Amor, Sora. Un departamento amueblado, estéticamente pop, humilde pero acogedor. Su madre está en el trabajo, y ella descansa en su cama, mientras escucha un remix de Vivaldi. El teléfono rosa que esta a su lado suena, y la despierta de su letargo. Es su novio. Atiende rápidamente.

- Hola, Tai…¿ha pasado algo?

El teléfono hacía un sonido ensordecedor, irritante, insoportable. Como su voz...

- Nada importante Sora, solo una pelea callejera...¿vos estás bien?

Odiaba que dijera eso. Luego llegaba a su casa completamente golpeado, sangrando...pero para él era normal. No ha madurado: la adrenalina sigue siendo su vida.

- ¿Una pelea callejera? ¡Por amor de dios, Tai, basta de violencia! ¿Te han lastimado?

Cuando estábamos en el digiworld, le pedía a agumon que lo mordiera en ciertas partes del cuerpo para probar su tolerancia al dolor. Yo siempre lo descubría, y detenía la escena. Recuerdo que Tai sudaba, gemía...yo tengo el sueño ligero y me despierto fácilmente. Los demás debían creer que Tai hacía eso porque estaba en un acto sexual conmigo. No era verdad, de hecho no nos conocimos íntimamente hasta que volvimos a Tokio. Pero él interrumpió mis pensamientos...

- No demasiado, deberías ver al otro. Todavía le están cosiendo los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Creo que llegó el momento de decirle lo que siento. Apenada, respondí...

- Tai, tenés que dejar de hacer esto...se que estás furioso, pero hay un momento en el que uno debe decir "basta". Estás destruyéndote a ti mismo y a todos los que te quieren. Deberíamos hablar.

Tardó en contestar, pero su respuesta era la que esperaba...aun así, me dolió.

- ¿HABLAR? ¡BASTA DE SERMONEARME, PUTA! SI VAS A EMPEZAR A CRITICARME MEJOR PONETE DE NOVIA CON EL NERD DE IZZY O EL IDIOTA DE JOE! ¡PERO NO! SEGUIS CONMIGO, PORQUE ¡SIN MI NO SOS NADA, SORA!

Estaba temblando de la furia, pero decidí calmarme. Le respondí tranquilamente...

- Taichi Yagami, no estás en tus cabales, no sigas insultándome o...

- ¿O QUÉ? ¿LLAMARÁS A MIMI Y LLORARÁS COMO UNA NENITA? NO TENES VALOR, SORA. ME DAS LÁSTIMA, POR ESO ESTOY CON VOS. SOY DEMASIADO SOLIDARIO CON LA GENTE.

No pude resistir eso. Me largué a llorar, pero le di vía libre a mis sentimientos y le respondí:

- ¡HIJO DE UNA GRAN PUTA!¿TE CREÉS QUE A MI NO ME AFECTA?¿QUÉ ESTOY FELIZ?¡ODIO MI VIDA, Y EN LO QUE ME CONVERTISTE!

Sentía mucho odio en mi interior, y no sabía que hacer para sacarlo. Pensé en cortar de inmediato y escribir algo, pero por alguna razón esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de Tai. Agarré un oso de felpa que me había regalado Joe hace tiempo, y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Al segundo, Tai contestó:

- Calma, calma...Sora, evidentemente me propasé contigo. Te pido disculpas, las peleas me afectan...

No podía perdonarlo más. Cada vez que lo hacía volvíamos a pelearnos...¿de que servía estar con él? El sexo es bueno, pero no es amor. El verdadero amor pasa por otro lado. Respiré hondo, y gritando, respondí:

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA!NO SOPORTO MAS TU VIOLENCIA!ME DAS ASCO, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS. SEGUI EN LAS PELEAS...ES LO UNICO QUE TE EXCITA.

Corté de inmediato. No podía soportar más insultos, así que me cambié y me acosté. Me había calmado un poco y ya no lloraba tanto, pero la música me molestaba. Apagué el MP3, y puse el oso de felpa a mi lado. Pensaba...¿qué pudo ir tan mal? Hubo un tiempo (que fue hermoso), en el que creía en el amor, donde la pureza estaba a mi lado y cada día era mas brillante. Pero se ha ido, como la infancia. Aun así, sé la causa: la violación de Mimi fue lo que nos dividió y nos hizo las personas que somos ahora. Cuando luchamos con Apocalymon, la tensión entre nosotros hizo que T.K y Kari sufran un destino peor que la muerte. No olvidaré más la cara de Matt, cuando Gennai nos dijo que nadie en la tierra sabría del digiworld...y que los muertos nunca habían existido. A partir de momento sellamos un pacto: nunca más nos veríamos por nada del mundo. Era obvio que así, no podíamos durar demasiado.

Yo volví a mis obligaciones hogareñas, y a mi gran pasión, el fútbol. Mi madre seguía insistiéndome que eso no era un deporte para una mujer, pero yo no le hacía caso. También me molestaba preguntándome si me había iniciado sexualmente. Cuando le dije que lo hice con mi amiga, casi se infarta.

Miré de reojo al osito. Me recordaba viejos momentos románticos con Joe, antes de la violación de mi amiga. Esta última semana pensé mucho en él, y llegué a la conclusión de que no pudo haber sido el culpable. Quisiera hablar con él, pero temo hacerle más daño del que ya le hice. Tampoco quiero lastimar a mi amiga, que se prostituye para ganarse el pan de cada día. Claro que ella no me ha dicho nada...un amigo me pasó la información de que salía en una página web, y cuando la vi...está mal lo que hice, pero...me encendió. A tal punto que luego Tai me preguntaba, por qué llevaba puesto un gorro de vaquero mientras teníamos sexo. Yo no le respondí, aunque debió sospechar algo.

Hace mucho que no me comunico con Mimi. La última vez que la vi estaba con Matt en un bar. La noté muy triste. No hacía una semana que habían muerto sus padres, y tenía que volver a New York con su abuela. Pese a todo, seguía estando igual de linda que siempre. Cuando salimos del bar, me dio un sobre para que leyera si algo le ocurría. Era su última voluntad, y si no vivía lo suficiente para lograrla, quería que yo me encargase. No vi el contenido del sobre, pero creo que se las instrucciones que me dejó. Tras eso, me dio un abrazo y un apasionado beso de lengua. Me sobresalté y le pedí que no vuelva a hacer eso. Ella me dijo, llorando "lo hago porque te quiero" y se fue corriendo. La seguí y grité su nombre, pero desapareció entre la marea de gente que circula por Tokio.

Nuestra relación siempre fue rara: no éramos novias, pero ciertamente nuestra amistad incluía el sexo. Su familia era profundamente conservadora, y su padre era un senador del Partido Republicano. Nunca vi una casa que tenga más cruces y vírgenes que la de Mimi. Parecía un santuario...me sentía incómoda allí. Por ese entonces, Matt me gustaba. Por otra parte, ella nunca le sacó los ojos de vista a Joe, que por ese entonces era más aguerrido y comandaba el centro de estudiantes. Yo no podía entender que le veía...una chica como ella podía tener al más guapo de la escuela, y sin embargo, era el único que le importaba. Quizá porque Joe no quería aparentar nada. O quizá porque era ateo y de izquierda, y a Mimi le llamaba la atención. Nunca lo sabré.

Aunque parezca mentira, ella era muy tímida. Pero las pocas veces que se vieron cara a cara en Odaiba...no había que ser Izzy para saber que existía un vínculo especial, inexplicable, entre ellos dos. Yo estaba muy celosa, desde luego. Luego apareció Tai, y las dos nos peleábamos por el. Mientras, Mimi intentaba seducir a Joe...pero él era muy tímido, y huía aterrorizado. Recuerdo que con Kari hablábamos de su hermano y de cómo veía su futuro. Una vez dijo..."me veo muerta y viva al mismo tiempo, en una cinta de moebius espeluznante que no termina jamás". Mimi, espantada, le preguntó de donde sacaba esas ideas. Kari respondió que se las dijo en sueños un ser llamado Oxx.

Yo le dije que no le haga caso, que era una simple pesadilla. Jamás creí que iba a morir y mucho menos que su existencia iba a ser borrada de la memoria de todos. Salvo de nosotros, los elegidos. Pero cada vez estamos peor...pareciera que somos elegidos para sufrir. Excepto Izzy...hace unos días me encontré con él y lo noté muy tranquilo. Está más alto...iba con un libro en brazos, si mal no recuerdo era la "Fenomenología del espíritu" de Hegel. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, desde aquella reunión que hicimos cuando Matt desapareció...

La recuerdo claramente, como si hubiese sido ayer...estaba acompañando a Tai. Pocas veces lo vi tan furioso. Supuestamente en esta reunión íbamos a resolver el asunto de Joe. Mimi había llegado, y su vestido negro pero escotado realzaba su tristeza. Joe miraba el suelo y a su amigo, pero no a ella. Aunque no había jueces y éramos muy pocos, primero se expresó la defensa del acusado. En ese entonces, los argumentos de Izzy me resultaban poco convincentes...decía que Joe no estuvo en el lugar de los hechos, y que dado su perfil psicológico, era incapaz de cometer un acto de tal magnitud.

Por otra parte, Tai decía que el tipo de persona que era Joe podía ser perfectamente capaz de estallar y cometer un acto irracional. Lógicamente, discutieron y no hubo acuerdo. Hasta que sugerí que debido a su historia personal, deberían mirarse frente a frente y se darían la mano. Joe se paró y respondió que no era el culpable, pero que siempre quiso disculparse y los momentos no se dieron. A Tai y Koushiro les gustó mi idea, por lo que decidieron cerrar el tema y darlo por finalizado. Yo sostenía de la mano a Mimi, e Izzy ayudaba a Joe a tomar coraje. Finalmente, se vieron cara a cara. Joe le pidió perdón, en el nombre de su emblema y de su amistad. Mimi nos miró, enojada, y pude ver que con la mano derecha, sacaba algo de su cintura. Era un cuchillo. Yo iba a gritar, pero Tai me llevó la mano a la boca.

Mimi dijo "Te creo" y le clavó el cuchillo en el tórax. El grito de Joe, su boca vomitando sangre, es algo que nunca me olvidaré mientras viva. Izzy fue inmediatamente a socorrer a su amigo, mientras gritaba "Por qué?". Mimi le respondió, histérica: "Sentir piedad por el culpable es una traición a la víctima" (una frase de Ayn Rand). Inmediatamente, Tai gritó: "ese hijo de puta se lo tenía bien merecido...todo tu conocimiento no te sirvió de nada para salvarlo de esto" Izzy comenzó a llorar y se dirigió corriendo hacia Tai. Empezaron a golpearse usando las sillas que estaban a su alrededor. Mimi lloraba al lado de Joe, que se había desmayado. Yo sinceramente, no sabía que hacer, la situación me superaba. Fui con Mimi, la abracé y llamé una ambulancia.

Izzy estaba malherido en el suelo, y Tai no salía del frenesí violento en el que se encontraba. Fui a detenerlo y le pegué una cachetada. Eso lo volvió a la realidad. Se fue sin decir ni una palabra. La ambulancia ya estaba en la puerta, y creía que Joe no podía aguantar. Izzy se levantó y me agradeció. Mimi fue llorando a pedirle perdón., pero él ni siquiera la miro. Y le dijo "No puedo creer que le hagas esto al hombre que te ama. Quizá el te perdone, pero yo no olvido" Luego de eso los detalles se me hacen vagos, pero sé que Mimi se fue bajo la lluvia y yo acompañe a Izzy al hospital. Charlé un rato con él, mientras Joe estaba en estado crítico. Ahí me entere de que Joe estuvo a punto de matarse varias veces, pero que siempre pudo detenerlo. Temía que, luego de esto, se recluyera aun más en su trabajo forense. Yo me disculpé con el, y le dije que nunca creí que Joe fuese el culpable. Era una media verdad, pero al menos le dio más fuerzas.

De esto hace un mes. Temo sumergirme en la depresión y no poder levantarme de mi cama. No tengo amigos, y mi emblema es un cruel chiste del destino. Me queda seguir pese al dolor, o terminar con todo de una buena vez. Pero no quiero hacerle daño a mamá y a mi amiga. No podría soportarlo.

El teléfono interrumpe mis pensamientos. Creo saber quien llama y aunque no estoy de humor, levanto el tubo y digo...

- ¿Hola?

Una mecánica pero alegre voz me responde...

- ¡Hola Sora! ¿cómo estás?

Es Izzy. Seguro querrá que nos veamos. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo y respondo tratando de contener mi tristeza.

- Muy bien...¿vos?

Yo bien, por cierto...te noto triste...¿ocurrió alguna calamidad?

Se dio cuenta. Pero no puedo seguirle el juego. Estaba más calmada, y le respondí, tranquilamente:

- Nada importante...

No respondía. Parecía estar evaluando alternativas, respuestas distintas, o simplemente preguntas capciosas. Al final, se decidió:

- Dejaste a Tai...¿verdad?

Jamás entenderé como puede deducir esas cosas de la nada. Una de dos: él es muy listo, o yo soy estúpida. Le contesté, enojada:

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Respondió al segundo, confiado...

- Las mujeres son demasiado predecibles.

Detesto el machismo...y más cuando viene de cierta gente que, por su intelecto, no debería practicarlo. Respondí irónicamente:

- Eso es lo que vos crees. Te vas a llevar unas cuantas sorpresas.

Izzy rió, divertido. Hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba tan feliz.

- Espero que no. En fin, te llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir a mi casa a cenar algo...quizá te anime un poco.

- Izzy, yo...

Realmente no estaba en condiciones para ir a su casa, pero quizá sea una buena idea. Después de todo, me tranquilizaría un poco. El guardaba silencio. Al final, me decidí:

- Me encantaría. Pasaré dentro de dos horas, debo arreglarme...¿de acuerdo?

He pasado por alto un detalle...¿a qué se debe este repentino interés de Izzy en mí? Suena soberbio, pero...¿se traerá algo entre manos? Apenas estaba pensando en eso cuando me contestó..

- Me parece perfecto, Sora. Aunque no necesitas arreglarte para ser linda.

No me la esperaba. Quizá tenga razón y esté flirteando conmigo. De cualquier forma, una respuesta educada nunca está de mas...

- Eso es muy dulce Izzy, pero no es la realidad. Nos vemos a las 19: 45, soñador. Saludos a tu madre.

- Lo mismo digo, Sora.

Colgué el teléfono, gustoso. La primer fase está lista, y no se ha registrado ningún inconveniente. Debería estar feliz, pero no lo estoy. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo puede salir mal. Pero no puedo detenerme: lo hecho, hecho está. Quizá sigo consternado ante el enigma de Oxx...de cualquier forma, no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que bañarme y preparar la comida. Mejor que empiece ahora mismo.

Me levanté de mi cama, seleccioné mi mudanza de ropa, ordené mis anotaciones científicas (que estaban desparramadas por el suelo), limpié el busto de Marx y miré con detenimiento una foto que estaba en el suelo. Era del digiworld. Salíamos todos felices, con nuestros digimons. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, y dije "dame fuerzas". Tras ese (por lo visto, innecesario) arrebato emocional, agarré la ropa y me dirigí hacia el baño.

A pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta, noté que la luz estaba encendida. No había nadie en casa y yo siempre apago las luces que no necesito...el ahorro de energía debería ser una política de estado en todo el mundo. Y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. No había explicación para tal hecho. A menos que mi mente me juegue bromas...quizá sea eso. Estaré estresado, debería descansar...pero no puedo descansar, no ahora. La puerta del baño seguía cerrada...¿cómo podría arreglar tal situación? Escogí la opción mas simple.

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta y la golpeé. Acto seguido pregunté...

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?  
Nadie contestó. Pasaban los segundos y el miedo seguía carcomiéndome por dentro. Repentinamente me sentí agobiado físicamente, y sudaba (perdonen la analogía) como un cerdo antes de entrar al matadero. Ya completamente desequilibrado, reiteré:

- ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?

Estaba sin fuerzas, pero agarrar el picaporte me mantenía erguido. Sorprendentemente, una voz respondió:

- Está ocupado. Ya salgo.

No lo podía comprobar, pero la voz parecía femenina. Por prudencia, me alejé unos pasos de la puerta y, tartamudeando, dije:

- ¿Quién eres? ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Otra vez el implacable silencio. Seguía nervioso, intranquilo. Pero decidí esperar la respuesta. No tardó en llegar:

- Soy una chica, estúpido.

Había un claro desdén en su voz. Lógicamente me sorprendí por su calificativo hacia mi persona, pero vaya a saber por qué, me tranquilizó. De alguna forma, no estaba charlando con un fantasma u otro ser extrahumano. Su lenguaje era, claramente, callejero. Le contesté:

- ¿Por qué no salís de mi baño? ¿Acaso estás desnuda?

No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. Este tipo de asuntos en los que últimamente me veo envuelto me desesperan...sigo sin entender si en verdad estoy en una cómoda celda acolchada, preso de mis delirios, o si esto es en verdad la realidad. De cualquier forma, creo que no me hará ningún daño seguirle la conversación a una alucinación...¿o no? Mientras meditaba estos asuntos, ella me respondió:

- Por supuesto que estoy desnuda, idiota. Además...tengo compañía. Saldré en un instante.

Me avergüenza sobremanera admitirlo, pero tuve una erección. No debería dejarme llevar por este tipo de eventos, pero este tipo de situaciones siempre fueron difíciles para mi. Estaba por responder, pero la puerta se abrió, y con ella un resplandor azul, que cegó mis debilitados ojos. Pero eso no me impidió distinguir una silueta femenina, con el pelo atado. Al lado de ella, había un ser extraño...una especie de zorro amarillo y blanco con aspecto humanoide, y (a juzgar por su torso), femenino. Fascinante...pero efímero. La imagen se tornó difusa y el resplandor aumentaba cada vez más.

No podía ver más que eso, y empecé a sentir una puntada en mi cráneo...grité de dolor, gemí como un perro moribundo, lloré como un niño...y el resplandor se fue. Sin darme cuenta, estaba acostado en el piso. Sentía un frío terrible en mis huesos, y por más que lo intentase no podía levantarme...fue entonces cuando vi ESO y me desmayé. No sabía muy bien como definir la imagen...porque de hecho, no tenía un aspecto determinado: sus ojos inyectados en sangre, millones de bocas, pies y manos...solo una parte de un indescriptible horror, que me perturbará de por vida. Por suerte logré despertarme.

Al hacerlo, no había nada fuera de lugar...exceptuando el hecho de que estaba en mi cuarto, sosteniendo mi muda de ropa. Miré mi reloj, y no había pasado el tiempo...seguían siendo las 18:30. Me sentía debilitado, y asustado...pero eso no me impidió cruzar la puerta del baño. Cuando entré, ESO había desaparecido. Y todo estaba ordenado, tal como lo había dejado antes. Tal es así que me desnudé y accioné la ducha. El agua salía fría, pero me reconfortaba...seguía sintiéndome en el aire, como drogado. No es para menos: mis percepciones de la realidad se me escapaban como arena entre los dedos...¿qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

Mientras Izzy medita sobre su situación, Joe Kido ya ha llegado a su casa. Tras beber un café, subió a su cuarto. Cayó rendido sobre la cama...pero se despertó a los pocos minutos. Sentía que algo andaba mal, y no sabía que era. Miró la hora: eran las 20:45. Pero eso era imposible...¿de verdad había dormido tanto tiempo?

Sacó el celular de su pantalón, para constatar si Izzy lo había llamado o enviado algún mensaje. Evidentemente, había una cantidad exorbitante de ambos, por lo cual empezó con los más nuevos. El último de ellos decía lo siguiente: "Joe, lamento tanto que no hayas podido venir...estoy con Sora, y hemos pasado una velada maravillosa. No sé que te sucede, pero sinceramente estoy cansado de que tu actitud frente a la vida siempre sea la misma. Espero que recapacites y vengas lo antes posible."

No podía creerlo. Izzy me había invitado a mí y a ella para hacer otro de sus intentos (siempre fallidos) de "reconciliación". Me mintió alevosamente, y como si fuera poco ahora me critica...¿quién se cree que es? El sabe que Sora me odia...pareciera que hiciese esto a propósito. Con todo su conocimiento, debería saber que hay hechos que nunca aspirarán a ser perdonados. Si bien eso es cierto, debería ir...al menos como gesto de caballerosidad ante una dama. Pero mi presencia no bastará: deberé llevar algo más.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes. Noté que afuera estaba lloviendo. Al diablo, iré con mi gabardina y mi sombrero...me llevaré un paraguas y procuraré no mojarme...odiaría tener gripe y faltar a mi trabajo. Bajé las escaleras en dirección al comedor y miré un segundo la reproducción de Francis Bacon que adornaba la sala.

Era perturbadora a simple vista, pero a mi me agradaba. Encontré mi ropa, ya seca, en el lavadero y me la coloqué cuidadosamente. El sombrero me quedaba algo apretado, pero no era tan grave. Agarré el paraguas y las llaves. El picaporte estaba fallando últimamente por lo que tuve que forzar a la puerta algunas veces para que se abriera, pero al final conseguí hacerlo. Salí de mi casa y cerré la puerta.

Era de noche y llovía torrencialmente, por lo cual decidí caminar despacio por la vereda y ver si había algún puesto de flores abierto a esta hora. Tras caminar unas cuadras encontré uno. Observé detenidamente la vidriera: los precios no eran los mejores, pero si esto ayudaba a mejorar mi reputación, valía la pena intentarlo. Un anciano de ojos saltones me atendió y preguntó que iba a llevar. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, llegué a la conclusión de que un ramo de rosas sería lo más apropiado. Le pagué en efectivo y llevé el ramo en mi mano izquierda. Al instante sonó mi celular, pero no quería atender...caminaba en silencio por la inhóspita vereda, recordando lo mucho que estas flores le gustaban a Mimi. Estaba aburrido, y decidí cambiar de recorrido.

Doblé a la izquierda y, sin darme cuenta, me equivoqué de rumbo y terminé en un callejón que conducía a un barrio famoso por su marginalidad. Pese a mi inteligencia, no sabía como volver. Doblé rápidamente a la izquierda, esperando encontrarme con alguna calle conocida, pero solo había otro callejón sin salida. Me detuve, agotado: había oído un ruido.

No podía distinguir de donde provenía, pero estaba muy cerca de mí. Quede paralizado, inmóvil, preso de una alergia repentina: alergia al miedo. Fue en ese momento donde escuché los pasos detrás...y una horrible voz dijo:

- Has cometido pecados, Joe Kido. Pecados muy graves, que merecen un castigo, una venganza. En el pasado has evadido tu responsabilidad, pero hoy la suerte no está de tu lado...

Intenté correr, pero mis piernas no respondían. En el intento, me caí de espaldas al piso, lastimando mi espalda. La figura se seguía acercando a mí. Quise gritar, pero no tenía el aire suficiente para hacerlo. El miedo dominaba mi cuerpo, me impedía realizar cualquier acción. En ese momento, vi que la figura sacaba un arma...una reluciente magnum norteamericana. Ahí supe con quien estaba tratando. Tuve fuerzas solo para susurrar una palabra:

- Piedad.

La figura ya estaba delante de mí. Apuntó el arma hacia mi pecho y dijo, dulcemente…

- Nos vemos en el infierno.

Un estallido ensordecer sucedió. La bala penetró mi carne y desgarró mis tejidos. Empecé a ver todo color escarlata y negro. Mis ojos se cerraron y supe, por fin, que había muerto.

_"Si no conoces todavía la vida, ¿cómo puede ser posible conocer la muerte?"_

Confucio


	3. Chapter 3

Me llamo Joe Kido. Era un ciudadano japonés, de remarcada inteligencia, y por un momento, un elegido, el portador de la Razón. Fui acusado de actos horrendos y perdí a la única mujer que amaba. Desde entonces, caí en la depresión más absoluta, que me llevó a recluirme en mi trabajo de médico forense. Hace unos segundos, alguien desconocido disparó a mi pecho y sentí un dolor horrendo. Duró poco.

La muerte me acogió en su justo seno y sentí la pérdida de mi individualidad, de mi mente. No sé como describir el paisaje que hay a mi alrededor. Es una negrura absoluta, eterna, pero al mismo tiempo distingo en ella rostros fantasmales, imágenes perturbadoras...¿habré enloquecido en el momento de morir?

A lo lejos, distingo una silueta...¿será un muerto, como yo? ¿ o la misma parca? Corrí desesperado hacia la respuesta. Extrañamente, mi ropa empezó a desgarrarse en ese instante y cuando llegué, estaba completamente desnudo.

Había un sillón art deco en este vacío. Encima de él, se encontraba una figura leyendo un libro color rojo. No podía distinguir que era exactamente... parecía mas un animal que un humano. Tenía una larga cola amarilla y blanca, que la asemejaba a un zorro. Pero por otro lado, sus manos eran como las de una mujer madura...¿será una esfinge? ¿o quizá un ser digital?

Quería gritar...pese a todos mis esfuerzos, no conseguí hacerlo. Estaba profundamente avergonzado por mi cuerpo desnudo, así que me limité a sonrojarme en silencio. Pasaron unos segundos, y la figura dejó el libro apoyado en el sillón. Lentamente se dirigía hacia mí...y por fin, pude distinguir su verdadera forma:

Un zorro humanoide, color amarillo y blanco, me miraba desafiante. Sus esculturales piernas y sus pechos revelaban que su sexo era femenino...¿era un digimon esa criatura? Pero...¿cómo puede tener órganos sexuales si está hecho de información? Desconcertado, emití un sonido vago

H-Hola...¿eres un digimon?

El eco de mi voz resonaba fuertemente en ese espacio oscuro y frío. La criatura seguía mirándome, implacable, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Giré la cabeza a un costado, y pude distinguir el título del libro que sostenía en sus manos. Nunca imaginé que un digimon leería, pero mucho menos _Also Sprach Zarathrusta_, de Friedich Nietzche. La vida está llena de sorpresas...¿o debería decir la muerte? Súbitamente, la criatura me contestó:

Soy Renamon, una digimon. Y tu debes ser Joe Kido. No estás muerto, después de todo.

Dios, nunca he creído en ti...pero...¿me estaré volviendo loco? ¿estoy encerrado en un sueño febril sin salida? ¿ESTOY REALMENTE MUERTO? Aun así...¿tengo algo que perder? Ofuscado, respondí:

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y qué es este lugar?

Respondió al instante...

No puedo decírtelo. Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa...¿no?

¿Es posible que una vez "muerto", se multipliquen los interrogantes? Quizá esta digimon lectora sea mi "premio" antes de la partida. Pero no puedo saberlo...no sin seguir preguntando:

Al menos responde esto...¿Quién me mató?

Sus ojos brillaron. Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi entrepierna...ahora no, maldita sea. El sexo es para los vivos. Pareció notar esto...sorprendentemente, sonrió. Acto seguido, surgió una pantalla blanca desde la negrura. Como Alicia diría..."curioso y mas curioso". No estaba preparado, desde luego, para lo que el monitor mostraría...Renamon dijo, susurrando:

- No fue ella, si es lo que estás pensando.

En un instante, vi a Mimi Tachikawa, mi amada, en un sinfín de escabrosas escenas sexuales, con humanos de toda edad y animales...una espesa bilis subió sin consuelo hacia mi garganta. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, pero no pude hacerlo...largué a llorar. En ese entonces me di cuenta, cobré conciencia, de que estaba vivo. Aún podía cambiar las cosas...torcer su cruel e inhumano destino. Pero no pude evitar llorar.

Renamon, sorprendida, me abrazó fuertemente. No sé como no tuve una erección...ese cuerpo escultural destilaba un erotismo que incitaba a otras cosas, no precisamente a llorar. En ese momento, noté un quejido...ella también estaba llorando. Estaba estupefacto por tal evento...me recordaba otros tiempos, no exentos de dolor, pero bajo alguna retorcida mirada...mejores. Escuche su voz, fuerte y clara...

Sh...tranquilo, ya pasará todo. Estas aquí conmigo, seguro.

Sus palabras me calmaron, pero no podía mitigar mi dolor. No después de verla a Mimi en esa situación...quería gritar, y lo hice:

¿CÓMO PUDO TERMINAR ASÍ?

Quitó suavemente sus manos de mi espalda y me miró fijamente. Acercó sus manos a mi barbilla. Sonrió. Inmediatamente, acercó su boca a la mía...yo cedí, y nuestras mentes se unieron en un tierno y cálido beso. No será una mujer humana, pero actúa como una. Luego del beso, ella se relamió y me dijo, tranquila...

Joe, se que estás malherido, pero no creo que a ella le hubiese gustado que estés en este estado. Tienes toda una vida por delante. Y los humanos cambian.

Un estallido de luz invadió el lugar. No podía ver nada, y mi mente era como un mazo de naipes desparramado en el suelo...¿cómo puede pasarme esto? Renamon tiene razón, pero...¿me queda algo por lo cual vivir? El estallido terminó y vi a una chica japonesa besar a Renamon. Era pelirroja y tenía un sobretodo demasiado grande para su esbelta figura. Sostenía en su mano derecha un cigarrillo prácticamente consumido. Iba a decir algo, pero la chica agarró mi mano y se quedó mirándome en silencio, sonriendo. Hay un ligero desprecio en su gesto. Iba a decir algo, pero se me adelantó...

- Sé que últimamente no tienes razones para vivir, Joe, y a decir verdad...respeto tus motivos. Pero esto, no depende de mí...depende de...

OXX

Capítulo 3

"Cenizas"

"El valor es como el amor: necesita una esperanza que lo alimente"

Napoleón

Madre.

Hace 10 minutos que estoy balbuceando esa palabra, mirando al cielo desconcertado. Tengo un arma en mis manos. Un muerto yace a mis pies, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. La sangre parece brotar de las flores. Estoy sudando de la excitación, me cae la baba como a un perro. Pateo al cadáver para asegurarme de que esto no es un sueño. Aún no lo es.

La policía vendrá en cualquier momento. Tengo ganas de masturbarme acá mismo, pero debo irme. Tengo que saber que carajo me está pasando...pero antes, debo despedirme de alguien. Me puse en cuclillas y susurré algo al oído del desfigurado rostro del muerto:

Adiós, Joe. Nos veremos en el infierno.

Guardé el arma en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y eché a correr, desesperado. Quería ir a mi casa, pero la gran cantidad de gente en las calles ayudaba a que pierda la noción del lugar. Mi paranoia aumentaba a cada paso. En mi mente, todo era rojo. Veía cuerpos despedazados devorarse a sí mismo, fetos de ácido gritando en un panal...he luchado con él, lo juro...han pasado años, pero no me ha dejado solo. Lo que pasó hoy es una muestra de su poder. Pero lo detendré. Pude hacerlo en el digimundo...¿qué impediría hacerlo ahora?

Mientras Tai enfrenta sus demonios, Sora e Izzy disfrutan su cena. No todo está dicho aún, pero por lo pronto, están conversando sobre temas triviales sin demasiada profundidad...sus respectivos trabajos, la escuela...él está a punto de empezar la universidad y se siente expectante de participar en un ámbito donde pueda discutir sobre temas más elevados. Ella ayuda a su madre y está en el último año del secundario. Luego de terminar de comer y levantar los platos, se sientan en el sillón, en silencio. Por la camaradería y la familiaridad que tienen, hay quien diría que son pareja. Desde luego, eso no es cierto...aun así, hay una ligera incomodidad en el aire...hacía tiempo que ella no disfrutaba un momento de paz con un chico. Él, por otra parte, piensa que debería invitarla más seguido...ambos son demasiados tímidos como para interrumpir el silencio, pero Izzy decide avanzar y pregunta:

¿Cómo anda Tai?

Vaya, me tomó por sorpresa. No creí que diría eso...la estaba pasando tan bien. Debería decirle la verdad...pero imposté la voz y exclamé, ofuscada:

Supongo que estudiando...a decir verdad, no lo he abandonado del todo.

Izzy me miró, intrigado...parecía sospechar algo. Miró al techo y dijo, cansado...

¿No te ama, verdad?

Esto es tan...difícil. No puedo creer que esté haciéndole esto a Koushiro. Y pensar que la estaba pasando tan bien. Callé unos segundos, lo suficiente para que voltease su mirada hacia mis ojos. Intentaba descifrarme, como si fuese un mero acertijo matemático. Había melancolía en su mirada. Quise soportarlo, pero no pude. Le dije crudamente:

- No quiero responderte, estoy cansada...

Nunca le hablé de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando fue el asunto de Joe y Mimi. Se levantó del sillón abruptamente, sin decir una palabra y volvió a mirar al techo. Pero esta vez, me daba la espalda. No tardó en hablar:

Quería arreglar las cosas...¿sabes? Había invitado a Joe, pero no ha venido. Cada vez está peor...gracias a tu amiga y tu novio, por supuesto. Yo te respeto, y sé que estas lastimada...pero en el fondo, sabes la verdad.

Mi corazón latía nerviosamente. Jamás creí que su voz tendría un cariz tan siniestro...me agarré al sillón, temblando de miedo. Pensaba cualquier cosa...¿y si el violador fue...? No, sería imposible.

En otro lugar, un no-muerto, una digimon y una tamer se encuentran inmersos en una nada oscura que abarca un plano de la realidad mas allá de todos nosotros. Joe Kido está preso, encerrado, en sus pensamientos.

Desconfío de ella...pese a sus palabras, no me siento cómodo con su presencia...quizá es la novia de Renamon, y eso me molesta. Pero es imposible, los digimons, aún femeninos, no pueden tener relaciones con los humanos...¿acaso no son solo información? De cualquier forma, tengo asuntos más urgentes por los que preocuparme...de mala gana, respondí:

¿Quien eres tú? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué significa "Oxx"?

Su falsa sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de indignación y desprecio, casi como si mis palabras fuesen insultos hacia ella. Sacó un encendedor del bolsillo derecho de su alicaído sobretodo y con él encendió lo poco que quedaba del cigarrillo. No pude evitar toser al recibir el asqueroso humo del tabaco en mi rostro. Ella ni se inmutó...seguía fumando, sin mirarme ni dirigirme la palabra. Recién cuando lo poco del cigarrillo terminó de consumirse, respondió:

Soy Rika Makino. Y este lugar, este oscuro lugar...es tu mente.

Al fin llegué a casa. No puedo dejar de pensar que estuve a punto de ser descubierto. No quise matar a Joe...fue otro. Aún puede dominarme, controlarme...dios, como lo odio. He tratado de hacerle entender que los tiempos han pasado...que el poder ya no está con nosotros...pero no conoce el bien y el mal. Solo sus impulsos, enfermos impulsos.

Estoy demasiado nervioso...tendré que darme un baño. Seguro eso conseguirá despejarme. Debo reconocer que no he tenido mi mejor semana...mamá tuvo dificultades en su trabajo, sumado a las peleas con los idiotas de Odaiba...sé que debo enmendarme, mirar hacia el futuro...ojalá fuera tan fácil. Joe merecía morir, esta claro...pero no por mis manos, sino en la cárcel. De algún modo, le he ahorrado sufrimiento. Quizá si estuviese ella...no Sora, desde luego. En verdad, no la he amado...aunque está loca por mi. Claro que debo reconocer que lo hace de maravillas, pero eso no es amor...es quizá, algo más importante: adrenalina.

Mi amor verdadero, está perdido en los velos del pasado. Como te añoro...Gatomon. Pero eso ha sido perdido...solo me queda enfrentar el futuro y ser uno más...estudiaré, me casaré, trabajaré, moriré. Y solo si ahí hubiese probado haber hecho el bien en la tierra, me encontraré en el futuro con el pasado que tanto añoro...con mi hermana, Gatomon, el digimundo en todo su esplendor...con los amigos ausentes. Por el momento, solo puedo soñar.

Me levanto bruscamente y preparo la muda de ropa. Tiemblo como una hoja...querría pincharme, pero no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo. Me bañare y luego iré a dormir...mañana será otro día. Quizá, al fin y al cabo, matar a Joe ha sido lo correcto. Es gracioso: he matado a un hombre y no siento remordimientos...dirán que estoy loco, pero...¿no es cierto que los pecados, aún los más terribles, son perdonados? ¿Me perdonarás, querido Dios, por matar un violador?

Todo esto pasa por mi mente mientras llego al baño y me quito la ropa. En ese instante, siento una liberación, como si me quitaran pesadas cadenas...como si el asesinato que cometí no hubiese pasado nunca. Estoy frente al espejo, admirando mi rostro. No es perfecto, pero es bello. Sin duda, es la cara de un líder.

Cierro los ojos, y suspiro...al abrirlos, una imagen distinta me observa en el espejo. Sonríe maliciosamente, tiene los ojos desorbitados y pupilas dilatadas. Sus manos están sucias y en su pecho sangrante distingo el dibujo de un sol. Es mi emblema, es el Valor.

La distorsionada imagen me mira, y ríe...acto seguido, saca unas antiparras y se las coloca encima de su mugrosa cabellera. En ese instante, lo veo. En ese instante, lo escucho. En ese instante...

Grito. Es el otro.

Y con su voz de vidrio, pronuncia las siguientes palabras...

Llegó la hora de que tomes una decisión. No hay lugar para los dos

Quizá estoy siendo demasiado duro con ella...pero aunque le duela, necesito saber quién fue. Presiento que algo sucedió para que Joe este ausente...algo terrible. El mismo presentimiento que tuve aquel día. El día de la violación.

Sora me mira asustada, temblando de miedo. Es demasiado emocional, está claro. No me importa en lo absoluto. Hago esto por su bien, el bien de todos. Así que agarro suavemente sus manos, y exclamo:

No lo volveré a repetir...¿QUIÉN LA VIOLÓ? ¿FUE TAI?

Sus ojos expresan un temor irracional, como si la estuviese forzando a...no importa. La verdad debe ser revelada. Y debo saber. Ella calla, cerrando los ojos. Llora. Pero su semblante se convierte en furia, y me responde, gritando:

¡IZZY, BASTA! ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO LO SÉ!

Estaba equivocado. Creía que ella tenía las respuestas, no había margen de error en esto. Malditas probabilidades. Debo hacer algo: Sora sigue llorando, aferrada a un respaldo del sillón, y no puedo creer el daño, el dolor, que he removido en su mente. Como dije antes, emocional. Pero no justifica lo que hice. Así que me acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos. Su depresión, los golpes de la vida...no han mancillado en un ápice su deslumbrante belleza. Ella me mira fijamente, enojada, como esperando mis disculpas. Accedo a su petición:

Sora, yo...lo siento, estoy muy nervioso. Escucha, todo irá bien. La vida te ha golpeado demasiado y necesitas recuperarte. No volveré a tratarte de la forma en que lo hice, lo prometo. ¿Me crees?

Puse mis manos en su rostro y quité sus lágrimas. Había bajado su cabeza...parecía avergonzada. He sido duro con ella, debí considerar otros factores. Oxx...¿qué será el? ¿qué quiere de nosotros? Los enigmas no terminan de captar mi atención, porque Sora se levanta repentinamente, y me abraza. Sentir su cuerpo con el mío...evito pensar en el sexo, y lo logro. Coopero en el abrazo, y su sollozo termina. Acto seguido, responde:

Te…te creo, Izzy. Perdona, he sido una tonta. No debí venir a tu casa en este estado, estoy muy mal...

Pobre Sora. Ella no lo sabe, pero es tan desgraciada como Joe, como Mimi...¿acaso por el hecho de ser elegidos estamos propensos al dolor, la muerte, la desaparición? No merecemos esto, como tampoco merecemos el poder. La normalidad no está permitida, nuestras despedidas serán violentas, inhumanas, feroces. No seremos recordados, ya que nacimos en el olvido. Pero ahora, cuando abrazo a esta vieja amiga y siento la miseria, la fragilidad que encierra el ser humano, algo se altera, trastocando el status quo imperante en mi mentalidad, me doy cuenta de que esta escena, patética por donde se la mire, esta llena de ternura. Así que respondí, firmemente:

De ninguna manera, yo soy el que te ha maltratado sin razón. Vos no tenés la culpa de nada.

Soltó sus brazos de mi cintura, y acercó su rostro hacia el mío. Me ruboricé, por supuesto. Parecía burlona, insaciable...claramente, había algo mas. Pero claro, esto es solo una probabilidad...¿qué chica se enamoraría de un nerd creador de la página web Eva Zone? Estaba por analizar dicha afirmación, pero Sora interrumpió mis cavilaciones:

Bueno, digamos que ambos tenemos un poco de culpa...¿no? Después de todo, fuimos elegidos...

Sus palabras ansiaban deseo. Aun así, estaba más ruborizada que yo. En ese entonces, llevó su mano hacia mi entrepierna...quise detenerla, pero no pude. Ella sonreía. Pese a que disfrutaba la situación, decidí hacer un último intento para que interrumpa sus manoseos, esta vez mediante la palabra:

Sora...esto está mal...tu no...

Pero me interrumpió, por supuesto. No había preocupación en su rostro, mientras yo estaba sudando de los nervios y la incomodidad que me generaba este juego (casi) sexual con ella. Acercó su boca a la mía, y susurró:

Izzy, seas agresivo o no, he pasado una estupenda cena contigo...y quiero decirte que...

No terminó su frase...porque nuestros labios se encontraron, ignorantes. En ese instante, sentí algo correr por mis venas. Hay quien lo llama amor. Pero yo lo llamo...recuerdos. Recuerdos de tiempos mejores, donde ganaba el bien, donde Tentomon y su insoportable parloteo acompañaban mis tardes, donde Joe Kido era feliz, Tai no era un demente...un tiempo sin ausentes ni corrupción. En ese tiempo, ellas eran hermosas, flores en primavera, afroditas posibles...hacía mucho que no me sentía así. Me equivoco: lo que invade mi cuerpo no es solo amor, o felicidad...es algo aún más difícil de hallar: Esperanza.

Lejos de los romances humanos, Joe Kido, el asesinado que vive, escucha las palabras de Rika Makino. No es agradable, desde luego. Pero no significa que no tenga (de un modo bastante retorcido) una deslumbrante belleza. Claro está, Joe piensa que si Renamon fuese humana, la invitaría a salir al instante...suponiendo que tenga el coraje para eso. De cualquier forma, Rika lo informa de su actual situación:

Estoy algo cansada de estar aquí, así que seré breve. Tenés dos opciones: Si eliges vivir...te ayudaré a reponerte, nos juntaremos con tus asociados y podrán volver al digimundo sin problemas. Aunque claro, también puedes elegir ser el mierda de siempre y morir...es tu decisión, tu responsabilidad. Pero maldita sea si eliges mal, carajo...tendrás serios problemas.

¿Cómo puedo soportar tales injurias, difamaciones? Mi desconcierto había sido reemplazado por una furia descomunal, inhumana...estaba débil, pero la ira me mantenía en pie. No merezco ser tratado de esta manera, aún estoy vivo. Así que me lancé hacia Rika y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Ella no decía nada, solo miraba hacia mis ojos, como si lo que estuviese a punto de hacer no le importase en absoluto. Es una hija de puta, la odio. Así que grité, con todas mis fuerzas...

¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ! ¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREÉS QUE SOS?

Inmediatamente sentí los brazos de Renamon agarrando mis hombros, deteniendo mi violencia contra su novia. Me resistí, por supuesto, pero era más fuerte que yo. Solté repentinamente mis manos de la garganta de Rika y quedé enfrentado a los ojos de Renamon. Se la veía furiosa, y por un momento pensé que iba a lastimarme. Pero no lo hizo. Me abrazó nuevamente y sentí sus uñas rasguñar levemente mi espalda. Para mi sorpresa, no me incomodaba...pero Rika nos veía a nosotros dos con desprecio...quizá era su forma de tener celos. En ese momento, Renamon dijo.

No vuelvas a tratarla así, Joe. Es mi novia, lo que más quiero en el mundo. Si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo...¿entendiste?

Ahí entendí que el vínculo entre ellas era más fuerte que el trueno. Que yo, con mis infantiles deseos, no podía aspirar nunca a entablar un vínculo tal con esa bella zorra amarilla de ojos azules. No podía entender qué tipo de amor la unía a Rika, tan desagradable, abusadora del mal lenguaje y sin embargo, lo veo...son tal para cual. Ella es el hombre, claramente, la fuerza, la arrogancia...y Renamon es la tímida y soñadora chica que lee, con cuidado, a Friedich Nietzche. Así que mi rostro cobró un semblante más alegre...me solté de Renamon, y me dirigí hacia Rika. Ella encendía un nuevo cigarrillo y sacaba unas cartas brillantes de su bolsillo izquierdo, ignorándome. Así que le dije:

Me disculpo por los insultos anteriores. Considérame vivo...pero antes, quiero una respuesta.

Me miró fijamente, sonriendo...parecía saber lo que iba a preguntar. Lo reconozco, soy predecible. La razón siempre lo es, a diferencia de la religión. Pero eso no tiene importancia...aún queda mucho por hacer, por vivir. Quizá hasta pueda solucionar algunos asuntos pendientes...mientras ellas estén a mi lado, no temo a Dios o al Diablo. Así que me pongo de rodillas ante Rika, y le suplico:

Si como dicen, no fui yo el violador de Mimi...¿quién la violo? Por favor, necesito saberlo para seguir mi camino...

Ella seguía sacando cartas fosforescentes, sosteniéndolas entre el pulgar y el índice cuidadosamente. Yo volvía a estar preocupado...no sabía que iba a pasar exactamente conmigo al volver a la vida y retomar mis heridas cotidianas...pero ya no estaba solo. Rika me ayudaría a superarme a mi mismo, a mis temores y al universo...¿o no? Mientras la duda acuchillaba mis pensamientos, ella me respondió:

Ahora debemos irnos, Joe. Pero...está bien, te lo diré, así dejas de joder con toda esa mierda de la culpa...el violador fue...

Aviso: A partir de ahora, recomiendo leer el segmento de Tai con este (apropiado) tema musical:

.com/watch?v=4Oi2ohw6ltk

Taichi Yagami. Soy Taichi Yagami. Debo recordarlo, grabarlo a fuego. No soy el otro, el que me está mirando, riéndose, en el espejo. Ese no soy yo. Pero...¿cómo evitarlo, si su voz es igual que la mía? Intento taparme los oídos, cerrar los ojos, pero no sirve de nada: en mis adentros, lo veo y lo escucho igual (o mejor) que en la realidad. Y alrededor de él, veo colores...horribles colores...pero sobretodo, fuego. Todo está en llamas. Me arrastro tiritando hacia el espejo y le hablo a mi su rostro. El mío.

- ¿QUÉ QUERÉS?

Dios, no me había fijado en sus ojos. Están...rotos, sus iris expresan putrefacción...¿será un zombie? Quizás. Pero representa lo peor de mí mismo. Intenté medicarme...matarlo con drogas, pero a la noche tomaba el control de mi cuerpo, y lograba vomitar las pastillas. A veces, hacía cosas peores...intento rememorarlas, pero es tal el horror, que no puedo pensar nada. El me observa, se relame asquerosamente, y habla:

Todo. Quiero ser libre. Y si tengo que matarte, lo voy a hacer.

No...esto...es imposible...¿cómo podría hacerlo? Es solo un estado mental...que ha cobrado forma, pero no tiene sustancia. Aun así, estoy nervioso, casi mareado...prácticamente me duele mirar...intento articular una palabra, pero mis labios no me responden. Algo anda mal. El habla por mi:

Naturalmente, has creído durante todos estos años que solo soy un mero juego intelectual, una locura pasajera. Nunca te has planteado de donde salía tu valor, tu arrogancia, tu...violencia, en definitiva. Naciste malo, Tai. Como yo.

Me invaden imágenes horribles, perversas...sus planes. Temo por la vida de los que me rodean. Es cierto, me he convertido últimamente en un ser despreciable...pero tengo mis motivos. Salvé al mundo, fui un líder...¿qué obtuve a cambio? Olvido. Y la muerte de mi hermana...¿es tan malo querer aspirar a ser algo más que un hombre normal? Reclamo lo que es mío por derecho...reclamo el poder.

"el violador fue..."

Eso escuché, pero...¿dónde estoy ahora? Tengo los ojos cerrados, y la verdad sea dicha, dudo en abrirlos...quien sabe con lo que encontraré ahora. Pero no es necesario el temor. Una voz me despierta. No es dulce.

¡carajo Joe, despierta de una vez! Hace 10 minutos que estás inmóvil en ese charco de sangre...me estaba preocupando por ti, y odio preocuparme. Al menos abre tus ojos.

Lo hice. Abrí los ojos, vi toda mi sangre. Me asusté. Por suerte mi herida ya había coagulado, pero aun así sentía debilidad, no podía levantarme. Rika se acercó hacia mi rápidamente, y agarró mis manos. Estaban frías. En ese momento, me regañó:

Me diste un buen susto, idiota. La próxima vez, te pateo las bolas...¿entendiste?

Asentí con la cabeza. Hice un esfuerzo y con la ayuda de Rika, pude ponerme de pie. No sé como agradecerle haber aclarado mis ideas...a ella y a su pareja. Abandonaré el trabajo en la morgue apenas me recupere...no quiero volver a estar cerca de la muerte. Nunca más. Rika me hace señas para que camine. Doy un paso, y es un gran esfuerzo...pero con ella a mi lado...quiero decir algo, hablar, pero mi boca esta cerrada. Es la sangre, que se ha coagulado y me impide mover los labios. Apenas vivo, me doy cuenta cuanto extraño el lenguaje.

Escucho música. La reconozco al instante. Es música, música Punk. Los Sex Pistols, para ser más exactos. Debe ser el celular de Rika. Ella revuelve en sus remendados bolsillos, y saca un aparato minúsculo. Parece un audífono. Lo coloca en su oído, y deja de caminar. Parece en trance. Sus ojos se vuelven verdes. Veo números en ellos...unos y ceros, repetidos hasta el infinito. Dura un instante. Rika libera su oído, saca el aparato y lo guarda cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. Vuelve a hacer señas para que camine y accedo. Quisiera preguntarle algo, pero no es necesario. Ella habla.

Seguramente estarás preguntándote que fue todo eso. Ese aparato es un ExeCom, el comunicador que uso para contactar a Oxx. Está satisfecho por tu decisión, y no ve la hora de conocerte. También hablamos de asuntos de seguridad Multiversal...pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que luchar contra esos putos de mierda de los Royal Knights.

No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que está diciendo, pero sonrío...ella se ruboriza. Quizá le gusto, al fin y al cabo. Seguimos caminando, y acerca su cara a mi oído y me susurra:

No debí decirte eso. Se supone que son cosas que irás sabiendo con el tiempo...pero no le digas nada a Oxx, me mataría. Es un cabrón muy exigente con esto...créeme, te ayudará. Los ayudará. Ahora iremos a la casa de Koushiro para curarte y sacar esa sangre. Y por cierto, no creas que he olvidado esto...

Abre su sobretodo y no puedo evitar que caiga una lágrima de mis ojos. Es el ramo de flores que llevaba. Pese a la sangre, distingo la inscripción de su tarjeta. Después de todo, no era un mal epitafio si hubiese muerto en realidad...

"_Para Sora, con amor"_

_Joe_

Ya basta, no podes negarme, reprimirme, aniquilarme. Quizá en otros tiempos. Pero no hoy.

Estoy tirado en el piso del baño, balbuceando...el Otro ha controlado mis movimientos toda mi vida, y recién ahora me doy cuenta. Yo soy el falso. No he sido nada más que un clon, una pobre imitación de humanidad. No soy real. Solo palabras escritas en la novela del más perverso de los escritores. Él me habla, pero no lo escucho...al menos no de la forma en que lo hago normalmente. Es como si yo moviese la boca, frente al espejo...aunque no lo veo, se que está ahí. No dejará de perseguirme. Hago un esfuerzo, y entiendo su voz. Dice que me levante.

Siento que tengo cadenas y diversos herrajes clavados a mi cuerpo, pero es una alucinación. Logro levantarme pese al mareo...el otro me mira. Ha perdido su piel. Ahora es carne expuesta, la verdad que todos ocultamos. Pero tomé una decisión, por una vez en mi vida. No ganará. Mientras se relame la sangre de su boca, el Otro dice:

¿Me quieres?

Estrello mi cabeza contra el espejo. Rojo. Veo rojo. El abrazo del vidrio me satisface, sus punzantes besos desgarran mi cara...se me cae parte de mí...un ojo estalla, explota, violado por el vidrio. Hay sangre en toda mi cara. Mi mente. Mi casa. El mundo es sangre. Mis manos intentan agarrar lo poco que queda de mi cara, pero no pueden, ya que no son manos. Son muertos.

Ahora veo negro...y hay alguien, en esa ceguera, que me observa. Es Yo. El Otro. El Mismo. El único. Inmortal. Dependiente. Cruel. Amante. Olvido es su condición, poder su leche materna...aunque no puedo ver, muevo mi cuerpo para salir del baño y dirigirme hacia mi cuarto. Hay sangre por toda la casa...mamá y papá se enojarán. Ellos no son culpables, deberían morir limpios. Pero todo tiene su precio.

A duras penas llego a mi habitación. Me dirijo hacia el armario. Abro sus puertas. Revuelvo entre las revistas porno, los videojuegos y encuentro lo que necesito: mi baúl. En el bolsillo tengo llaves. Intento con cada una de ellas, y a la tercera vez cumplo mi objetivo. Su objetivo.

El baúl está lleno de polvo, telarañas e insectos. No me molesta. Alargo mi mano hacia uno de ellos, y puedo distinguirlo. Es una cucaracha. Besa mis manos y no puedo evitar sentir una ligera excitación...ahora que soy uno, mis impulsos no llevan ataduras. Busco durante unos minutos, manchando de sangre todos mis objetos, y los hallo. El digivice, mi emblema del Valor, y algo más importante.

Lo había usado en Halloween de pequeño. Siempre me fascinó. Ahora soy libre, vuelvo a ser un niño. Es justo que la reclame. La ato a mi cara y me siento a gusto. Es una máscara anti gas. De ahora en más, será otra cosa. Algo más que un rostro, incluso. Será el momento, el instante...en que nací. Estoy tan emocionado, que no puedo evitar gritar:

¡SOY UNO, CORRUPTO Y ABSOLUTO! ¡REGALO EL FRUTO PROHIBIDO DE LA TIERRA! ¡NO ES EL CONOCIMIENTO, RAZÓN O PUREZA, O ALGUNO DE ESOS VACÍOS EMBLEMAS...ES ALGO MÁS IMPORTANTE...

ES EL HORROR!

"Dad una máscara al hombre y os dirá la verdad"

Oscar Wilde


End file.
